


A blue rose

by Alpha_nix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Being Saved, First Meetings, Other, This was something I wrote a long time ago, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix
Summary: “They represent mystery”
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	A blue rose

You strolled through the park, only lit by the moon. Why you were there, you couldn’t say. You looked up at the moon, so dark yet so bright. You continued your walk taking notice of the flowers still blooming in the bushes, rose bushes. You scanned over them, your pace slowing down as you approached something strange. A man just standing where you were walking, holding something. His figure was slightly obscured by the darkness. 

“Excuse me?”, you said meekly, and nervously. The man perked up and turned to face you. The beating of your heart grew as he finally faced you fully. His silver hair caught your attention as well as his blue eyes. You couldn’t describe it but something felt.. _ off. _

“You were saying?”, you snapped back to reality as he spoke, finally staring down at what he was holding. You stared at it, mesmerized by its color and hue. He seemed to notice your intrigue, giving a small smile before clearing his throat. 

“Sorry I was just wondering..why you may be out here alone?”, why you stopped the man in the first place had escaped you, but there was just something about him.

“I could ask you the same question”, he turned back around in which you wanted to protest but gave up, he wanted to walk away then so be it. You let out a sigh before turning around to head home. What came face to face with you left you in shock, you hadn’t been paying attention as what you could describe as a grotesque creature stood before you. You wanted to scream but the creature lunged towards you. It pinned you, fangs coming closer towards your neck. You were frozen still, terrified of the creature. You just turned your face away from it. You felt its breath hitting your neck getting hotter and hotter. 

_ This is it then huh? _

It was over all over, you felt helpless beginning to struggle against its weight. You just shut your eyes tight as you heard it growl, be then nothing, stillness, quietness. You slowly opened your eyes turning your face back towards the creature. Your mouth fell open at the sight you saw. The creature's face had been sliced cleanly in half. A clean even cut. 

“Are you all right?”, you sat up looking off to the side, the stranger from earlier sheathing some type of sword, he looked over at you, his blue eyes scrutinizing. 

“Y-yes”, you stood up quickly, slightly dizzy. You looked at the man as he approached you. His eyes still scathing as if he was looking right through you. An awkward pause occurred until he finally sighed handing you something.

“Take it”, he sounded demanding, almost frightening you almost, you looked at what he was handing you, the blue rose. You hesitated a moment until he growled almost making you quickly take it. 

“T-thank you?”, you were confused by the gesture, especially the way he was acting.

“They represent mystery”, he said coldly, “and is something that can’t naturally happen in nature”, you looked at him confused as he turned around, unsheathing his sword. You u\just watched him, as he sliced the air something that reminded you of a portal appeared. You just watched.

“W-what are you?”, you sputtered out, he stopped for a moment.

“Something unnatural”, he said with a smirk as he stepped through and disappeared. You just stood looking down at the blue roses petals as they began to gently glow. 


End file.
